


Kim Taehyung and The Lightning Theif

by Crystal_Heart



Series: BTS and the Demigod Life [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Badly, I need help, I'm Sorry, Jin and V hate each other, Kim Taehyung is manipulative, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Luke and V are siblings, M/M, Percy is Confused, Seokjin is a son of Aphrodite, Taehyung is a son of Hermes, This is trash, This was rushed, but it's MY trash, i wanted to hurry up an get the other characters introduced, i'm sorry for making this, in his own way, like so confused, like their always glaring at each other, so i rushed the first 2 and a half books, the rest aren't, this one is based off of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal_Heart
Summary: First of all, this is going to go off of the Percy Jackson story line, this story is going to be based off of the movie HOWEVER the rest of the books aren't - I just wanted to merge the movie with the books so I thought of making the first story based off of the movie and the rest based off of the books and merging it with the book. This was also rushed but that's because I wanted to get the first 2 and a half books done so that I could just get all the character introduced. Anyways - onto the summary!Kim Taehyung - the cheeky little shit of Hermes - just wanted to live a normal life, well as normal as life can get when your a demigod, but the fates had other plans. When a Percy Jackson turns out to be a son of Poseidon and has to retrieve Zeus' master lightning bolt to stop an all out war between the gods, let's just say that Taehyung's life just got a lot more - interesting. So follow Taehyung as he travels with Percy to stop the war between the gods as his dreams for a normal life spiral down the drain.





	1. Percy Jackson?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was rushed as I just wanted to hurry up with the first two and a half books done as they were just to mainly introduce the characters. I'm sorry for rushing this but in the third book - halfway through- I will go slower and from there on I will go slower with the books and add more detail, so please stick around for that. This will be mainly focusing on Taehyung (V) and BTS and even though it's going to follow through the Percy Jackson story line, it will be focused on BTS and it's members. For example, whilst Percy goes on the quests from the books, BTS will go on another quest and I'll slowly start to form another story line just for BTS when I get to the fourth book so it's not just Percy Jackson. I'll let you get on with the story!

Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for Half-Bloods, now you're probably wandering what a half-blood is. Well, a half-blood is someone who is half god and half human - meaning that they have a human parent and a godly parent but we're also known as demigods. Now, you're probably wandering why a half-blood would need a safe place, that's because monsters (yes the real life, demigod hunting monsters) hunt us down in order to kill us, however, Camp Half-Blood trains us to defend ourselves.

Monsters won't die by ordinary weapons, they can only die but Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold or any metal blessed by the gods. That's why it's essential for demigods to come to Camp Half-Blood, Sayters are sent out to find demigods and bring them here since they can smell them - sayters are half-man and half goat and are the Greek god Pans creatures along with nature and the wild. Sometimes, demigods are also sent with sayters to bring demigods here because of monsters and how dangerous the mission (quest) can get.

Anyways, my name is Kim Taehyung but people call me V, I've been in Camp Half-Blood for as long as I can remember and I'm a son of Hermes who is 11 years old today. Now, you'd think that for people's birthdays that they'd be partying all day but no, for mine some new recruit comes along camp borders and defeats a frickin minotaur so its spent all day tending to the new recruit. Except for Luke, he stayed with me since I didn't want to overcrowd the infirmary. But this kid must be strong to defeat a minotaur by himself, especially since he more than likely just found out that he is a demigod due to the fact that I've never seen him at camp before. But, the rest of the day was spent celebrating my birthday so that was nice.

Two days later and the guy wakes up but he decides to wake up when it's my turn to look after him - seriously? Now I have to explain the whole demigod thing and Camp Half-Blood. This is gonna be tiring. "Where am I?" the boy asked, as I looked into his sea green eyes, I wonder if he got them from his godly parent or mortal? Oh well, I can ask him later, "Your in the infirmary" I heard Annabeth answer, oh thank the gods she's here!

"Hey Annabeth, do you mind if you can explain everything to him?" I asked her as she looked at me with an 'are you joking' look, okay so it's gonna take a bit more to convince her, oh well, good thing I know how to play my cards "you can ask him all of your questions" I continue then...bang, her face lit up the minute she processed my words and then agreed to explain everything to guy. Poor guy. I walk past a camper and quicker than anyone can register I take something from his pocket and as I walk away I hear him yelling about it.

Once, I'm a safe distance away I look into my hands to find some cash then, all of a sudden, its snatched out of my hands, "Lukkee, I stole it fair and square! Give it back" I pout as I stare into Luke's (also a child of Hermes and Head Counsellor of the Hermes Cabin) blue eyes as I go to take the money back. "No, now I'm going to go return it and I expect you to be at my training lesson otherwise I'll drag you there and make you fight Clarisse" he replies as I pale at his words, causing him to smirk as I get up and run to the training arena.

I see Annabeth giving the new guy a tour as I make my way over to them "Annabeth! I need your help! Luke said if I don't attend his training lesson then he'll make me fight Clarisse! And I don't want to go to his lesson cause he always makes me fight him for demonstrations and I have enough injuries as it is!" I whined as I cling to Annabeth like my life depended on it - which it kinda did.

"Are you talking about me V? Guess you wanna fight that bad, huh? Oh, look who it is, the new guy! I heard you defeated a minotaur all on your own, but you look like you couldn't even hurt a fly" Clarisse sneers as I straighten up and look at the guy with sea green eyes and I realise I don't even know his name - well not like he's gonna live long enough to find out anyways.

"Leave Percy alone Clarisse" Annabeth said, her voice laced with fierceness - damn, Annabeth has courage, standing up to Clarisse. I glance over to 'Percy' -I think Annabeth called him that- and saw confusion plain on his face.

"Oh look, Prissy needs his knight in shining armour to defend him ,huh? I say we give him the proper Camp Half-Blood welcome!" Clarisse shouted as she dragged Percy into the girls bathroom with him shouting and Annabeth yelling at her to stop. I follow her in to try get her to stop but midway during my sentence water bursts out of the sink and soaks all the Ares' kids in there as me and Annabeth laugh at their shocked expressions.

"Percy ,right? I'm V, son of Hermes, and judging by the fact that your unclaimed, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. And since your staying with me, you'll be on our team for capture the flag - right Annabeth?" I ask as I flash her my mischief smile as she smiles back - probably thinking the same thing as me , _'Capture the flag will be ours tonight'._

Me and Percy made our way to Luke's class as we saw other campers staring at us - by 'us', I mean Percy. As we were talking we walked in just as his lesson began and poor, poor Percy was used in the demonstration. After the class, we went to the dinning pavilion and then Jin, a child of Aphrodite, walked in and our eyes locked, we sent a glare each others way before Percy tapped my shoulder and asked why I was glaring at a camper.

"That's Jin, he's an Aphrodite spawn and me and him aren't exactly _friends_ " I answered but then a camper blurted out with "yeah! you're more than that aren't you" I threw some of my food at him and the whole Hermes table burst out laughing as some went up to scrape some food into the fire. "Why is everyone throwing their food into the fire? Is it that bad?" Percy asked with confusion painted on his face as I explained that their sacrificing food to the gods and told him everyone has to. I sacrificed some to Hermes as Percy sacrificed his to his father- or that's what he told me.

As dinner ended, we split apart from some of the campers (Ares campers, Aphrodite campers, Apollo campers etc.) as the Hermes and Athena campers headed away from the rest as I explained that it was for Capture the Flag on the way to make our strategy.

Soon after the strategy was made and everyone was in position, me being in the frontline -gods knows why- the conch horn echoes through out the forest, signalling the beginning of the game. We charged forward slashing left and right with our swords.

I quickly ducked before an Ares camper could slice my head right off, which resulted in my helmet flying off and I ran forward and pushed the camper back. Arrows flew right past my head as I bolted forward to find the flag, engaging with whoever i came across. Eventually, I was locked in a battle with an older camper, the camper was older than me by two years but I knew who it was. _Jin_. Of course.

I was eventually overpowered until he was knocked off of me by Luke, who fought him as I stuck my tongue out at him from behind Luke. Running off to find the flag, I saw Percy running towards the river with the opposing team's flag in hand ,however, lots of opponents were following behind him as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. I ran down the hill to help him as arrows flew all around us, piercing the ground as they scream in the wind.

I ran past Percy and slashed at the campers following him, "RUN PERCY! GET PAST THE LAKE!" I yelled as he had turned back to watch the fight. With a nod in my direction, he continued to run as some campers got past me and were catching up with Percy. Then, something unexpected happened. A colossal wave of water from the water, poured down on all the campers that were behind him (including me) as he ran straight past it - or through it, it's kinda hard to tell when your being pushed around like some doll by water.

Cheers echoed around as the water flowed back to the river and I realised we had won, Percy got the flag to the other side. Athena and Hermes campers roared with victory as they patted Percy on the back, that's when I saw how beat up Clarisse looked with a pissed off look on her face. When I turned my attention back to Percy, I was shocked to see he had no wounds, not even scrapes or cuts, but when I looked up, my eyes widened further as I knelt before him.

Floating above his head was a trident - the sign for Poseidon and Chiron knelt down as well and shouted "All hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon" Percy is a _sea spawn? SERIOUSLY?_

I was shell shocked to say the least - but at least that explains why his eyes look like the sea. After that, a week had passed but all that really changed was how the other campers treated him and where he sat and slept. I kinda missed him at the Hermes table and he looked alone on the Poseidon table, I got up from my seat and made my way over to him as I asked him a question that kept playing on my mind "Why hello kelp-head! How come you haven't been talking to me! I'm hurt! Because of you I had to spar with Jin! JIN! Not only is he 2 years older but we _hate_ each other, so stop avoiding me and sparrrr. I'm bored"

He sent a smile my way and agreed to spar, we were talking as we made our way over to the arena, only to be stopped by Chiron and Annabeth. They said they needed to talk to Percy so I sat outside the Big House waiting for the conversation to end. My fingers fiddled with each other as i let my mind race about, until Percy stepped out of the Big House for what seemed like _hours_ later, looking pale in the face.

I asked him if he was alright and he told me about the quest to retrieve the master bolt in order to prove his innocence to the gods. "Wow, so you want me to go with you ,huh? Sure! Seems like fun!" just as we were making our way back to our cabins for some much needed rest the fire in the bonfire burst to life as some demon thing took place in the flames. **"PERCY! PERSEUS JACKSON! WHERE IS THE LIGHTNING BOLT"** the demon thing asked Percy as he stepped forward. **"BRING ME THE LIGHTNING BOLT AND I WILL EXCHANGE IT FOR YOUR MOTHER"** I saw something snap in Percy as he yelled that his mother was dead and the demon-thing, that just said is hades, told Percy that he had sent the minotaur to abduct her and that if Percy doesn't bring him the bolt then he'll kill her.

Sadness filled Percy's eyes as we headed back to cabins to pack. Guess we're leaving earlier than expected.


	2. The Quest Begins

Percy had visited the oracle before he told me about the quest and he told me that Annabeth is also joining the quest on our way back from the Big House. As I hurriedly packed my bag I saw Luke make his way over to me holding a shield and a pair of sneakers. "Good luck little bro. Are you sure your gonna do this quest? It's dangerous" he asked as we hugged goodbye, I took the sneakers from him and put them in my bag and then when I took the shield, I noticed it was his favourite.

"Why are you giving me your favourite shield?" he answered my question with "I don't want you getting hurt, so take it. Plus it will remind you of me so when you get scared at night you can hug it to sleep" I pouted and playfully punched his arm as I slung my grey, worn-out backpack on my shoulder as I made my way out the cabin, yelling 'sayonara' as I shut the door behind me. My first quest. My first quest ever.

I was bouncing with excitement as I made my way over to Percy and Annabeth who were standing at camp borders waiting impatiently. "Lets go!" I leaped up the hill in excitement as we passed through the borders and our first quest began.

Soon after our quest began, and after an incident that involved Hades' Fury's (yes, all three of them) and a bus that is now in cinders and ashes, we were officially lost. On our way to find Persephone's Pearls so that once dear old dumb Percy has told Hades he doesn't have the bolt and hopes he returns his mother, we can leave the underworld.

Luke gave me the map to locate the pearls and there are three in Los Angelo's. We came across a run-down building called 'Aunt Em's Emporium' which gave off a strange feeling which put me and Annabeth on edge. I swear this place seems familiar.

My stomach growled as we walked through the doors and when I saw a vending machine I bounded over to it in joy, only that joy didn't last long when I saw everything inside was mouldy. My face scrunched up in disgust as I slammed it shut with an unamused look on my face. "What is this place? And what's with all the statues?" I murmur to myself as I walk through the back, Percy and Annabeth in tow. "I don't know but it sure is creepy." Annabeth mumbled back as we entered through to the back which had statues everywhere.

"Let's split up and see if we can find the pearl" Percy commanded as they both split up from me before I even had the chance to protest. Pouting, I trudged through the moss covered area as I passed all the statues.

As I got further in, I heard a slither and realised all the statues shared one peculiar thing in common - they all had scared faces. I felt something pass me as I whipped around and grabbed my sword, ready to strike at the slightest movement. I turned around and when I realised who's neck I had my sword to I lowered and apologised to Annabeth.

"Something's wrong here" she stated as I agreed and we examined the statues. After a while of exploring I heard yelling and made my way over to it, and found most of the statues destroyed and Percy fighting off a woman who's back was to me. I slashed my sword across her neck and her head came clean off.

"Are you okay Perce? The monsters dead, why are you covering your eyes?" I asked as he removed his hands as Annabeth came running up to us shouting about how this is Medusa's lair. "Yeah, we already figured that out. V, pass me your jacket" Percy asked as he pointed to the head "NO! You use your jacket!" I shouted, clutching the jacket subconsciously as Annabeth sighed and took her off, handing it to Percy. "You all are such children" she complained. Me, being me, answered her with "So are you, your 11 bird-brain."

During our squabble, Percy took the pearl from her bracelet and we set off to find the next pearl, the winter solstice drawing closer than we could imagine. We stayed at a hotel that night, but due to some...issues (a worker seeing Medusa's head through the glass and dialling the police) we had to leave earlier than we would like.

We moved on and here in the bus, Annabeth and Percy seem to be having a lovers spat - juicy. "Percy! Seriously? How could you forget that we have other pearls to get?" Oh? What's going on? I feel like a third wheel here.

"Please, Annabeth I'm begging you.." Percy begged as he leaned more over to her - it's a good thing it's just us and the bus driver on this bus, but yet again, the driver has earplugs in. Annabeth seemed to ponder whatever Percy was talking about for a minute before she sent a glance at me.

_Oh hell no. I'm not getting involved in your affairs_.

I quickly go back to staring out of the window as I watch the rain pound against the ground, the sky blocked by the looming, grey clouds.

"V" Annabeth begins. _Oh_ _shit_. "I need your opinion" _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ign_ \- "I know you're listening, so stop ignoring me, it affects the quest-" "No it doesn't!" "Yes it does!"

I sigh internally - when are they just gonna start making out? It's ok, I can wait, but either way, they will kiss. I'll make sure of it. I slowly and quietly get out of my seat so that they don't notice, and move to hide in the back.

I swiftly move onto the as they continue to argue. _Like a true Hermes kid_. They still don't notice my disappearance. That kind of stings- _I thought I meant more than that to them_? I eventually tune back into their argument and act as if I don't know them. What? Can you blame me? I'm not gonna be a third wheel.

"Shut it Perce- I'll get V's opinion" No. "Fine!" No. Shut up. Don't drag me into it- Perce do you want me to steal Annabeth from you? I already have enough girls after me (in more ways than one). "V- Wait- why are you over there?" To get away from you - is what I'd like to answer with, but instead I say "better view". _Better view my ass._

They let out a small 'oh' as they move over to me - damn, there's just no escape, both guys and girls want me. Sigh, they can never get enough. "Percy thinks we should stop to get dinner, which will not only waste money but also time - which we don't have" Annabeth states matter-of-factly. 'How about you to do off together whilst I do the quest myself and then send me an invitation to your wedding?' I thought as I stare at them blankly.

"C'mon Taehyung! I know you're hungry! I'm begging you, if you side with me- I'll do anything" cries Percy as he grips on my arm like a lifeline.

I smirk at what he says and reply with "kiss Annabeth and I'll side with you so you can get your dinner" my smirk grows wider at both of their red faces as I pet Percy's head.

He concedes to Annabeth as I delicately take the map out of my backpack -as to not rip it. I tell them we're close as we get off at the next stop. As we walk (have I mentioned I hate walking?) towards the location of the next pearl, we stop outside a museum- _cool_ , _I guess_?

We look around as Annabeth stares in awe at her mothers statue, I trail my eyes up as they land on her crown with a peculiar green, luminous pearl sat bang in the centre. After alerting them at where it is, I ask and ponder what we're going to do now. But what Percy suggests makes my eyes go wide and a soft giggle get trapped in my throat, as my feet moves towards their destination to put Percy's crazy, yet brilliant, plan into motion.

So, here we are, sitting in a toilet at a museum for the Greek Gods, waiting for everyone to leave - I can't imagine what they think we're doing in here. Later, after we were sure everyone left, we knocked out the guards and I'm flying high in the sky with my flying Hermes sneakers I packed earlier - thank gods for them.

However, Annabeth was not amused because the pearl was in the crown on her mothers statue (which is colossal) and when I landed I may have landed on an awkward part of the statue.

Well, it was awkward for her, but not for me because I'm gay so boobs have no effect on me. HA! Yes, well anyways, it was going so smoothly until all the janitors -the poor janitors- turned into a hydra and Percy being the seaweed head he is, cut all the heads off only to have twice as much to deal with - so I thank you Percy, for making our quest so much harder. And to make matters worse, he dropped the pearl so whilst me and Annabeth are holding off the hydra he's playing hide and seek with the pearl - _just fucking great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm not Willy Wonka,  
> I don't sugar coat shit'


	3. The Lotus Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short and seem rushed but like I said, when it gets to halfway through the third book or gets to the fourth, the chapters will be twice as long and I'll take a lot more time on them.

I dug through my bag hoping I didn't get killed whilst following through with Annabeth's crazy idea, as I pulled out a slimy head wrapped in a thin jacket. I bolted out from behind a pillar and unwrapped the jacket with my eyes closed, holding us the head to the hydra as all the heads went to attack me. I stood there frozen in shock as I wrapped the head up again with my eyes closed and placed it back in my bag.

Glancing at the hydra, I realised that Medusa's power really does work on anything as the whole Hydra - every single head- was turned to stone. Percy placed the pearl with the other one in his bag as we went to retrieve the last pearl.

I groaned in annoyance when the map led us to a casino called 'The Lotus Flower Casino' it would take us forever to find the pearl in a place as big as the casino, especially since we have a week left to retrieve the last pearl, go to the underworld, get Percy's mum back, don't get killed, find the bolt and return it to Zeus otherwise its an all-out war with the gods, which will lead to earths demise - or so Chiron says.

We braced ourselves as we entered the casino, prepared to fight whatever lays ahead. As we enter, we're hit with the smell of all sorts that it's hard to decipher what it is, and we split us to find the pearl faster. Whilst going past some games and crowds of people giggling and dancing, a waitress comes up to offer me some of their food called 'lotus flowers', I'm not surprised, the name says it all.

Just as I was about to deny, my stomach growls, as if to protest and i just give in to temptation, taking a bite. I was about to continue on with the quest- _what quest? What was I doing here again?_ Oh, right! To have fun! I go around to play games and dance as I see a dark-haired boy on the stool alone with a dark-haired girl who looks like him, their probably brother and sister. I ask the boy to dance , who looks shocked, but declines and I go off to find- _to find who?_

Then a tap on my shoulder snaps me out of my trance as I see Percy with a serious look on his face, I go to eat another lotus flower but he snatches it out of my hands before it can get to my mouth, causing me to pout.

"You mustn't eat that? Remember we're here for the quest, my father just said that they dull the senses, Annabeth is getting the pearl, she spotted it on our way to find you." he states seriously as my eyes widen in realisation, we sprint off towards Annabeth who was running towards us with security guards tailing behind her.

Percy grabs my hand as we run out of the casino and onto a bus as it leaves, as we sit down Percy places the final pearl into his bag. As the bus passes a billboard I rub my eyes to make sure they're no deceiving me as I tell Annabeth "we were in there for 5 days! Its the 21st! It felt like hours..." I trailed off, leaving words unsaid.

When Annabeth took us to the entrance to Hades' lair, an uneasy feeling set in my stomach as Annabeth handed Charon drachmas so that we could get passage way into the underworld. We walked into Hades' palace as souls screamed everywhere and I huddled closer to Annabeth and Percy unconsciously.

When we entered, hellhounds barked at us until Persephone told them to shut up in Greek and she led us to Hades, eyeing each one of us as if we were a puzzle. The doors burst open in front of us as we saw Hades sitting in a chair with a fire ,where souls screamed in agony, reaching out of the flames stood in front of his chair.

A sick smile that sent shivers down my spine made its way to his face as he gazed at Percy, I lifted my shield up on instinct as if to hide away from him and the dark aura he radiated. **"AH, Percy Jackson, I assume you brought me the lightning bolt?"** Hades asked as he held a sphere ,made of what looked like tanned sand swirling around, in his hands.

"Where's my mother?" Percy asked, fury and venom seeping into his voice, **"That's no way to treat your uncle. But alas your mother is right here, see"** Hades replied as he threw the sphere to the ground as the sand stuff swirled around to create Percy's mother, Sally. That. Was. Freaky.

Percy ran up to his mother who engulfed him in a strong hug which looked to be suffocating him - Poor Percy, maybe that should be his nickname instead? I'll have to talk to Annabeth about it later.

**"So, where is the lightning bolt?"** Hades asked once again, obviously getting impatient, I shivered thinking about what he was going to do when he found out that we don't have it.

"We don't have it" Percy answered bluntly as i stood there gobsmacked at how blunt he was to a god - not to mention the god of death, who's domain we are currently in. Anger filled Hades' face as he commanded his hell hounds to attack us, one lunged up at me and I instinctively put up Luke's shield but the force of the hound knocked it out of my hands.

Everyone froze when a blue light sparked from the shield, Hades stalked closer to it as the hell hound pushed harder on my chest and drew its fangs closer to my face, as if daring the others to try and get the shield.

He picked up the shield and pulled out the lightning bolt, chuckling he glanced at me before looking at Percy and said in a dangerously low voice **"my, my, what a liar you are my little nephew. And to think you had a child of Hermes hide it in his shield"** I was filled with rage when he accused me of stealing the bolt and hiding it!

"I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS IN THERE! THAT'S LUKE'S SHIELD!" I yelled out as Annabeth had a look of betrayal on her face when she realised I had spoken the truth.

I was _hurt_ , but not by the claws of the hell hound that were piercing my chest, but by the fact my own brother betrayed us, me. **"Kill them"** Hades stated as we resumed our fight with the hellhounds and were getting pushed into the fire of pitiful souls. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I would rather walk with a friend in the dark,  
> than alone in the light'


	4. Persephone, The oh so wonderful Goddess

We were shocked when Persephone asked Hades for the bolt then shot him with it, but we were even more shocked when she told us to hurry up and go. Percy started to get the pearls out of his bag as he handed Annabeth one, Sally one and then as he took the final one out, realisation dawned on all of our faces.

_One person wont have a way out_.

There were 3 pearls, but 4 people. When getting the pearls we forgot to count an extra one for when we retrieved Sally. "Oh, you only have 3 pearls, but there are 4 of you. Someone will have to stay behind" slowly spoke Persephone as she circled us, like an animal circling their prey before the final pounce.

Silence was cast over the room until Percy broke it "I'll stay" then Annabeth "No, it's your quest Percy you have to finish it" finally Sally "No, I'm thankful you all tried to save me but this is all three of yours' quest and you all have futures ahead of you."

All of their self-sacrificing was beginning to get under my skin, so I knew what I had to do, I softly, yet sternly replied

"No, Sally you can't and wont stay behind because we risked all of this to get you back. Annabeth you can't stay either because they need you to complete the quest because of your smarts and battles skills and strategy. And Perce, you can't stay either because this is your quest and the gods will fight unless it's a son of Poseidon returning it. Also, Annabeth you also need to go because your parents Athena so if the gods see that the children of sworn enemies can and are working together than not only are they more likely to co-operate but it will also prove that they can work together and will more likely trust Percy that way. Because if a daughter of Athena is siding with a sea spawn than their most likely to trust it and believe it, especially because Athena spawns are wise. So all three of you have to go, so I'll stay. Now hurry up, its almost midnight"

Everyone looked down, letting my words sink in as Percy promised to find a way to get me back before Persephone told them how to use the pearls and they vanished. "So, a Hermes spawn, tell me, why did you sacrifice yourself if you wanted to meet your father? You know you missed your chance?"

I let Persephone's words sink in before I told her that there was no need for me to go and what I had told the others about their reasons for going.

She told me to sit down with her so I did and then, out of the blue, she asked "Do you want to know a secret. Think of it as a reward for sacrificing yourself and using that pretty little head of yours." I nod my head at her as she continues "Alright, but you can't tell anyone because it's like a secret mixed in with a quest"

"I swear on the Styx not to tell another god what you tell me and I'll only tell a demigod if required to do so" Thunder boomed in the distance, sealing the promise.

"Okay then, Hera is not as cruel as everyone may think, and she's not as loyal as everyone may think. Somewhere, up on earth, in your country is a demigod. A demigod that none but me, Hera, Artemis and Hestia know about, the demigod is Hera's spawn"

I froze as I heard those words and just had to ask her what she meant because Hera was meant to be the goddess of marriage and family, so why would she not be loyal to Zeus.

'Probably because Zeus is never loyal to her' I thought bitterly.

"I mean what I said, 11 years ago Hera fell in love whilst on earth and had a demigod son. However, the reason I'm telling you this is because she made us swear not to find the child or tell any of the other gods. However, your not a god and you can find him, all I know is that he is in your country and is male, I know nothing more and nothing less. So I assign you a quest to find him because I think it's about time she reunites with him but in order to do that, everyone has to find out about him-"

"and the easiest way to do that would be to bring him to Camp Half-Blood so she can claim him and Dionysus being the drunkard he is would tell the other gods. Or he would realise that the demigod looks a lot like Hera and put the pieces together or possibly question her" I finish as I realise I was getting a personal quest from a goddess!

"Indeed" was all she said as we sat there in silence. All of a sudden I felt a tingling sensation in my body, along with a tug. As I blinked ,however, when I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the underworld but in a grand building that stood tall and proud.

It was painted gold and white and in a semi-circle on the other side of the room stood 12 thrones with all 12 Olympians sat on them and Hestia sat at the hearth, all staring at me. My eyes locked on a caduceus and the man holding it " _D-dad_?" I asked, my voice weak and trembling as I stared into his bright blue eyes that seemed a bit dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Remember if we get caught,  
> You're deaf and I don't speak English'


	5. Home of the Half-Bloods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter of this very short book but the second book will be uploaded and then the first few in the third as I said before, the third book will start to have longer chapters and be more detailed towards the end. SO please, just put up with these short story's for now because I promise the fourth book will be 3x as long and detailed.

In response to me, he nodded his head and smiled down at me, all of the gods in the room seamed 30ft tall, the big three gods 40ft tall.

Zeus demanded that I tell him the story of the quest, so, I bowed in front of his throne and told him what had happened from my side of the story.

My voice wavering when it got to the bit about Luke's shield but then when I got to the underworld bit i just answered with "Persephone asked me why I sacrificed myself and why I would miss the chance to meet my father and return a hero, but I told her that the others were needed more than me. My lord" Zeus, who got a nod from Apollo signalling that I was telling the truth, seemed satisfied with my answer. Now, before you go ranting on about how I didn't tell the truth, well, I did, I just didn't tell him everything, but I still told him the truth. I told you, I know how to play my cards right.

After the meeting came to an end, I took one last look at my father before heading to the elevator with Annabeth due to the fact that we were going back to Camp Half-Blood first and Percy was going with his mum after he told her of his adventure.

Later, we crossed Camp Half-Blood borders with grim expressions and betrayal clear on our faces, I pulled Annabeth closer to me as we let a few tears escape. Quickly wiping the tears away so no camper would notice, I joked that it looked like I was a dog chew toy because of the claw marks slashed across my chest and back.

I felt some blood still oozing from the ones on my back but she laughed when I said "dammit! Now my shirt is a joy-toy to! Oh well, now all the guys get to see my wonderful abs right! Beware Aphrodite kids!"

She playfully punched my arm as I helped her limp up the hill, we my or may not have gotten attacked by empousai and hell hounds on our way back - oh well, nothing new. Our grim expressions returned when Luke's betrayal sank in deeper and my eyes started to get water and my vision blurry but I blinked back the tears and continued to help Annabeth up the hill - one of her arms on my shoulders and I held her on the other side.

One camper spotted us and shouted at the rest that 'We've returned!We've returned!' but in their case they were saying 'they' instead of 'we'.

My eyes fell on Chiron as he galloped over to us just as we walked through the borders. "How did it go? Was it successful? Were is Perseus?" He questioned as I let Annabeth go as her brother (Malcum) helped her instead.

I decided to answer, I hung my head so that they couldn't see the few tears that I couldn't hold back "Y-yeah. We got the b-bolt back in time and Perce went with his mother. A lot happened, S-something that none of you will like o-or believe. I couldn't a-at first but I saw it with my own e-eyes"

Confusion painted Chiron's face as Annabeth and I started to silently sob, she sobbed into Malcum's shoulder as i kept my head facing the ground. I decided to continue after i took a long, and shaky breath, turning my had up to look at Chiron as I continued "L-luke... _Luke betrayed us!_ He stole the lightning bolt..."

Hurt and disbelief coated everyone's face, but most of all, betrayal. I couldn't hold back the tears and the dam broke when the silence fell over.

It was at times like these when you look for a person to blame. A person that you can focus all your hatred at. But who do you focus all that anger, hatred and betrayal at? You focus and blame it on the one who caused it.

 _I_ _blame Luke_.

Jin stepped out of the crowd and wrapped his arms around me as my knees buckled beneath me, I clung to him as some other campers decided to cry as well.

_I never noticed it until now, but Jin smells of strawberry's._

Weeks passed by like nothing and every camper still couldn't believe that Luke joined Kronos - the enemy. But I wonder, _what will happen now?_ Well, Kronos and Luke made their move, _so I'll make **mine**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'An eye for an eye,  
> A tooth for a tooth,  
> A burn for a burn,  
> A life for a life,  
> That's how all this got started,  
> And that's how it's going to end'

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I get lonely so comment back and I'll 100% reply - because like I said, I'm lonely with a tad of crazy. Oh and at the end of every chapter I'll write any quote or meme or joke I find online that I just want others to see.  
> Bai~


End file.
